


Style

by machmeru



Series: Make Out Sessions [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyunbin has many fans, Hyunbin is a top model, Hyunbin is whipped, M/M, MinHyunBin - Freeform, Minhyun is whipped, justice league - Freeform, sorry sorry, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: Why does Kwon Hyunbin always looking good in everything he wears. Minhyun is so whipped. Because why does his eyes still shooting love when his boyfriend is wearing a simple white shirt and jogger pants???





	Style

Why does Hyunbin always looking good in everything he wears? Minhyun asks himself the question over and over again. He realizes that his boyfriend is a model and a top one on top of that, but does that mean he will forever good wearing everything, even only a simple white dress shirt with grey _jogger pants_??

“Have you a sense of fashion, Kwon Hyunbin?” Seongwoo commented as Hyunbin sits himself on their table beside Minhyun.

Minhyun turns his head towards Seongwoo and frowns at him. He wants to say how rude the comment is because in Minhyun’s eyes the clothes that Hyunbin is wearing right now is really bringing out his aura, he loves it when Hyunbin wears white, especially now his hair is back to raven again. But then he realizes that sometimes Hyunbin can’t pay attention to the clothes he wants to wear for the day or for what occasion. He’s too accustomed to stylist who decided what he needs to wear for photoshoot or when filming something. And if Minhyun is not there to pick something for him, Hyunbin usually throws anything that catches his eyes first, he wouldn’t care if it’s a sweater in the middle of summer.

“Are you talking about fashion with God Hyunbin, Ong?!” Jaehwan says, defending his idol. From the moment their group become acquainted, Kim Jaehwan always said that he wanted to have Hyunbin’s body and his charisma when modelling, to the point that he almost ready to become his slave. Even him, as Hyunbin’s boyfriend doesn’t have all of magazine that has Hyunbin in it, but Jaehwan’s collection will shock you, he even has a special bookcase for them. If not for Minhyun that always barricading every one that wants to have a piece of his boyfriend, Jaehwan will be clingy to Hyunbin 24/7.

Hyunbin just laughs at everyone remarks and bickering as Minhyun stares at his side view. Hyunbin is not wearing any make-up today, but his skin still looks as flawless as ever. He knows that it also because he’s not there to help Hyunbin prepares anything at home. Minhyun has been travelling with the other member of choir club and then recording some ensembles in the past weeks so he can’t visit Hyunbin’s apartment that often. Because of that he can’t take care of his boyfriend like every other morning. As usual, Hyunbin maybe just pick the first thing that he saw and it happens to be a pair of jogger pants.

Hyunbin turns his head to look at Minhyun and frowns when he sees Minhyun has a strange expression, “do I have something on my face?” Hyunbin asks.

Minhyun sips his smoothie without looking away from Hyunbin, makes Hyunbin raises his eyebrows, “remind me to rearrange your closet so that the first thing you see will not be something that can offend anyone,” Minhyun remarks.

Hyunbin rolls his eyes and turns to face his boyfriend completely, “tsk, I wonder who’s the model here,” his eyes scan Minhyun’s body up and down with familiar look that can make his ears red, “hyung really look good today...” Hyunbin whispers the last word with his sexy voice that always be able to make Minhyun weak on the knees and Minhyun forgets why he sulks in the first place.

Today Minhyun is wearing something rather formal because his choir team had to perform in front of the dean. A stripped shirt and black trousers. He even wears the loafers his sister gave to him for his birthday 2 years ago, the one he doesn’t have a chance to wear. Jaehwan and Seongwoo also have similar style, the two even bother to put on a necktie. This kind of clothes is not really Minhyun’s style to be honest, he likes a casual cloth like t-shirt and jeans. The thing closest to formal for him is probably just short sleeves tee and cardigan.

“You gave me this shirt 2 months ago.” Minhyun says to change the atmosphere and to avoid Hyunbin’s gaze that he’s sure won’t go away any second. Not to mention that now that Hyunbin has turned fully facing him, he can see that Hyunbin is not wearing anything under the shirt. Minhyun can feels his face heating up.

Minhyun can see the smirk perching on Hyunbin’s face when he catches Minhyun looking “I don’t remember,” and then casually put his right hand on Minhyun’s hips and pulls him closer. Now Minhyun’s whole body is getting hot by the sudden touch, he looks around concerns about somebody looking at his direction and catch him getting bothered by a casual touch. Not to mention if there are some of Hyunbin fans around, they will grill him on the spot. Who can blame him tough, they haven’t seen each other in weeks and then the day they get to meet happened to be in public first. Minhyun admits if Hyunbin’s reaction to meet him would be like this, he would come to Hyunbin’s apartment first and avoid any kind of PDA, which Hyunbin really likes.

He sees that Seongwoo and Jaehwan still talking about nothing in particular and don’t seem to notice what happens to Minhyun. Minhyun reaches down to try to pry Hyunbin’s hand from his hip but late and suddenly that big hand moves to Minhyun’s waist and pulls him even closer he can feel Hyunbin’s front touching his side. Minhyun gasps because of the sudden contact of their body heat. He turns to face Hyunbin to reprimand him about being too close but it seems like it’s a wrong decision because now their faces are only millimeter apart. Minhyun wants to turn away, but his whole body suddenly become stiff and the way Hyunbin’s stare at him isn’t helping.

Hyunbin looks at Minhyun as if he wants to devour him right here right now – he absolutely knows the look and it’s not a safe look to be given in public – and Minhyun, who usually quick to refuse when suddenly Hyunbin decided to pursue his desire to do skin-ship in public, can’t even pry his eyes away from Hyunbin’s. He’s not sure what comes to his mind but he kind of anticipating the treatment, and it’s not like Hyunbin is forgetting that he doesn’t like these kind of things because his boyfriend always know and respect his preference.

For the next second, when what Minhyun usually does is pushing his boyfriend away, now he’s kind of waiting for the next action Hyunbin will be doing. His heart beats faster from anxiety that people will notice they are about to do inappropriate thing and from anticipation of what Hyunbin will do to him at the next second.

Then, at one moment he bites his lips to ease the increasing rate of his heart and the next Hyunbin is giving him a hard open mouthed kiss so sudden it knocks the breath out of him. A hard kiss that he swears the sounds of their teeth colliding can be heard by the next table. Minhyun is not that fast in responding to the sudden kiss but that wicked Kwon Hyunbin is already shoving his tongue into his mouth and Minhyun forgets about everything when their tongues meet each other and they begin a sensual dance inside each other’s mouth. It feels good actually, after not being able to touch each other because of their busy schedule, the way Hyunbin just go forward without minding anything – typical – is turning him on even more. He misses his boyfriend so much, to the point that he even let him do this thing in public.

It escalates until Minhyun is lightheaded and enjoying the kiss, but then he can hear a disgusted voice coming from the two friends who are still sitting in front of them, “eww, I can’t believe my eyes!” Minhyun hears Jaehwan shrieks and then quickly but gently pushing Hyunbin off of him. He awkwardly clears his throat and returns to his smoothie casually like nothing happened.

From this point, Minhyun can’t focus on anything beside that his body still hot from the sudden kiss and from the desire to do it again soon. He still can faintly hear Jaehwan muttering something about why the sudden PDA and Seongwoo teasing him.

Minhyun can only focus when Hyunbin’s voicing his reason, “Minhyun-hyung is looking good today, and cute, I can’t help myself…” and with a smirk still plastering on his face, Hyunbin grabs Minhyun’s chin between his fingers and turns his head towards him, he smiles wider when he sees that Minhyun’s face still red, _the wicked_ , he probably thinks that it’s only because of the kiss when the cause of it are so many things, from embarrassment to turned on mixed with slight anger – more to himself than to his boyfriend actually –

Minhyun still can’t say anything about the sudden event, while Hyunbin continues his conversation with Jaehwan and Seongwoo in which Minhyun isn’t paying attention to. He feels kind of giddy, balancing between his pride and desire, in which one of it he needs to throw in purpose to get what he wants right now, that is Kwon Hyunbin at the tip of his fingers.

A loud sound of smoothie being sipped is startling everyone, even himself. Minhyun looks around to Seongwoo and Jaehwan’s amused expression and his boyfriend’s smirk that never seems to disappear. He gives Hyunbin a look to show him that he is annoyed at his action, and also slips a look that means to stop this whole game and let’s get free. It makes Hyunbin suddenly standing up and drags him out of the table.

“Hey, you don’t drag your hyung like this! Kwon Hyunbin!” Minhyun almost scream at the sudden act if not for the people around them who stars taking interest in their interaction, but keeps following Hyunbin nonetheless. The younger is always the one with benefit with his longer legs and bigger hands that holds Minhyun’s smaller one tightly.

Outside the restaurant, Hyunbin stops and is yanking Minhyun to his side. He keeps Minhyun from slipping by holding his body closer. Too close for Minhyun’s liking – since it’s in public – to be honest, “and you, hyung, didn’t just give me a look that practically scream to be ravished,”

“What? I wasn’t—“

“Let’s go home!”

The next thing he knows is that Hyunbin is pushing him into the passenger seat of his car and then driving the 5 minutes distance to his apartment. Minhyun can’t help biting his fingernails to the sudden anticipation, it keeps gnawing at him as he glances at Hyunbin once in a while since his boyfriend isn’t saying anything on the way. Hyunbin is breathing heavily by now and Minhyun smiles, now they are in the same state.

Once they arrive at the confinement of Hyunbin’s comfy apartment, Hyunbin leads Minhyun directly to his bedroom and not long after that he is being engulfed by Hyunbin’s bigger body, head’s being cradled by Hyunbin’s bigger hand as his taller boyfriend looks him straight in the eye.

“Hyung, why are you always so shy when we’re outside?”

Minhyun gulps because Hyunbin’s stare is so intense he could melt anytime. He grabs a fistful of Hyunbin’s shirt and the younger looks down to follow his hand, “because… I don’t want your fans to become jealous?” he answer with fake hesitation. Hyunbin laughs at that, he knows it sounds ridiculous by the way so they laugh together in the end

For the second time they kiss, it’s less brusque. Hyunbin takes his time to trace the line of Minhyun’s lips with his own, making Minhyun shivers from the soft touch. He tightens his hold on Hyunbin’s shirt, making wrinkles on the perfectly ironed clothing. His right hand travelling upwards to be circled in Hyunbin’s neck, where he knows will make Hyunbin shivers even from a small touch.

Minhyun’s intentions for making Hyunbin melts at the tip of his fingers is coming true. Hyunbin’s hands that stays at the small of his back is tracing downwards and his kiss is becoming harder. They push their tongue at the same time, moaning when the sensation is finally getting both of them lightheaded. Minhyun smirks into the kiss. It’s his turn to have the game.

Minhyun circled his arms into Hyunbin’s neck and his boyfriend reciprocates by grabbing his hips with both hands. He pushes Hyunbin back until his legs touch the side of the bed and they’re falling together. Minhyun sits himself straight up right above Hyunbin’s crotch and looks at his boyfriend’s state, the later has his chest moving up and down in a fast speed, showing how much this change of event affects him.

“You’re lucky that I love you and miss you so much, so I will forget about the public event…” Minhyun says, leaning forward inch by inch bringing their faces closer until they can feel each other’s breath.

Hyunbin's smirk is surfacing again and Minhyun is itching to kiss it away, but he lets it be for a while, “I think it’s because you secretly like it…”

“Well… you have a point,” is Minhyun’s final reply before he grabs a handful of Hyunbin’s hair and shoves his tongue down his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... MinHyunBin everyone~ I want to write longer version, but it will be... long. 
> 
> This come from the picture of the rude Kwon Hyunbin wearing his uniform without the jacket at the final concert. How can be so handsome!!!?
> 
> ...and for this Make Out Sessions series, I will try hard to make it in the same universe. Next will be JREN (maybe, we'll see). My OTPs Line : JonghyunXMinki, DanielXSeongwoo, JaehwanXSungwoon, WoojinXHyungseop, DonghoXDaehwi, and many more..


End file.
